sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Проблема формирования магнитного поля Земли
Пробле́ма формирова́ния магни́тного по́ля нашей планеты заключается в отсутствии непротиворечивого описания механизма его реализации на основе доминирующих научных представлений об окружающей нас природе. В частности, геофизические теории и модели, описывая способы реализации процесса выработки магнитного поля Земли, в конечном итоге оказываются несостоятельными с точки зрения закона сохранения энергии. Формирование представлений о магнитном поле Земли Исследования планетарного магнитного поля до ХХ века Ещё несколько тысячелетий назад в Древнем Китае было известно, что намагниченные предметы располагаются в определённом направлении, в частности стрелка компаса всегда занимает определённое положение в пространстве. Благодаря этому человечество с давних пор получило возможность при помощи такой стрелки (компаса) ориентироваться в открытом море вдали от берегов. Однако до плавания Колумба из Европы в Америку (1492 г.) особого внимания к исследованию такого явления никто не проявлял, так как ученые того времени полагали, что оно происходит в результате притяжения стрелки Полярной звездой. В Европе и омывающих её морях компас в то время устанавливался почти по географическому меридиану. При пересечении же Атлантического океана Колумб заметил, что примерно на полпути между Европой и Америкой стрелка компаса отклонилась почти на 12° к западу. Этот факт сразу же породил сомнение в правильности прежней гипотезы о притяжении стрелки Полярной звездой, дал толчок к серьезному изучению вновь открытого явления: сведения о магнитном поле Земли были нужны мореплавателям. С этого момента и получила свое начало наука о земном магнетизме, начались повсеместные измерения магнитного склонения, то есть угла между географическим меридианом и осью магнитной стрелки, то есть магнитным меридианом. В 1544 году немецкий учёный Георг Хартман открыл новое явление: магнитная стрелка не только отклоняется от географического меридиана, но, будучи подвешена за центр тяжести, стремится встать под некоторым углом к горизонтальной плоскости, названным магнитным наклонением . У Хосе де Акосты (одного из основателей геофизики, по словам Гумбольдта) в его Истории (1590) впервые появилась теория о четырёх линиях без магнитного склонения. Он описал использование компаса, угол отклонения, различия между Магнитным и Северным полюсом, а также колебание отклонений от одной точки до другой, идентифицировал места с нулевым отклонением, например, на Азорских островахНаука о Земле: Магнитное поле Земли. Влияние Солнца на магнитосферу. В результате наблюдений было установлено, что как склонение, так и наклонение имеют различные значения в разных точках земной поверхности. При этом их изменения от точки к точке подчиняются некоторой сложной закономерности. Её исследование позволило придворному врачу английской королевы Елизаветы и натурфилософу Уильяму Гильберту выдвинуть в 1600 году в своей книге «О магните» («De Magnete») гипотезу о том, что Земля представляет собой магнит, полюсы которого совпадают с географическими полюсами. Другими словами, У. Гильберт полагал, что поле Земли подобно полю намагниченной сферы. Свое утверждение У. Гильберт основывал на опыте с моделью нашей планеты, представляющей собой намагниченный железный шар, и маленькой железной стрелкой. Главным аргументом в пользу своей гипотезы Гильберт считал, что магнитное наклонение, измеренное на такой модели, оказалось почти одинаковым с наклонением, наблюдавшимся на земной поверхности. Несоответствие же земного склонения со склонением на модель Гильберт объяснял отклоняющим действием материков на магнитную стрелку. Хотя многие факты, установленные позднее, не совпадали с гипотезой Гильберта, она не теряет своего значения и до сих пор. Основная мысль Гильберта о том, что причину земного магнетизма следует искать внутри Земли, оказалась правильной, равно как и то, что в первом приближении Земля действительно является большим магнитом, представляющим собой однородно намагниченный шар. В 1634 году английский астроном Генри Геллибранд установил, что магнитное склонение в Лондоне меняется со временем. Это стало первым зафиксированным свидетельством вековых вариаций — регулярных (от года к году) изменений средних годовых значений компонентов геомагнитного поля. М. В. Ломоносов в 1759 году в докладе «Рассуждение о большой точности морского пути» дал ценные советы, позволяющие увеличить точность показаний компаса. Для изучения земного магнетизма он рекомендовал организовать сеть постоянных пунктов (обсерваторий), в которых производить систематические магнитные наблюдения; такие наблюдения необходимо широко проводить и на море. Мысль Ломоносова об организации магнитных обсерваторий была осуществлена лишь спустя 60 лет в России. Углы склонения и наклонения определяют направление в пространстве напряженности магнитного поля Земли, но не могут дать её численного значения. До конца XVIII в. измерения величины напряженности не производились по той причине, что не были известны законы взаимодействия между магнитным полем и намагниченными телами. Лишь после того, как в 1785—1789 гг. французским физиком Шарлем Кулоном был установлен закон, названный его именем, появилась возможность таких измерений. С конца XVIII в., наряду с наблюдением склонения и наклонения, начались повсеместные наблюдения горизонтальной составляющей, представляющей собой проекцию вектора напряженности магнитного поля на горизонтальную плоскость (зная же склонение и наклонение, можно рассчитать и величину полного вектора напряженности магнитного поля). Первая теоретическая работа о том, что представляет собой магнитное поле Земли, то есть каковы величина и направление его напряженности в каждой точке земной поверхности, принадлежит немецкому математику Карлу Гауссу. В 1834 г. он дал математическое выражение для составляющих напряженности как функции координат — широты и долготы места наблюдения. Пользуясь этим выражением, можно для каждой точки земной поверхности найти значения любой из составляющих, которые носят названия элементов земного магнетизма. Эта и другие работы Гаусса стали фундаментом, на котором построено здание современной науки о земном магнетизме. В частности, в 1839 году он доказал, что основная часть магнитного поля выходит из Земли, а причину небольших, коротких отклонений его значений необходимо искать во внешней среде. В 1831 году английским полярным исследователем Джоном Россом в Канадском архипелаге был открыт северный магнитный полюс — область, где магнитная стрелка занимает вертикальное положение, то есть наклонение равно 90°. А в 1841 г. Джеймс Росс (племянник Джона Росса) достиг другого магнитного полюса Земли, находящегося в Антарктиде. Инверсии магнитного поля Земли Основная статья: Инверсии магнитного поля Земли В самом начале ХХ века геолог Бернард Брюнш впервые описал изменчивость направления намагниченности вулканических пород''Brunhes B., David P,'' Sur la direction d’aimantation dans des couches d’argile transformée en brique par des coulées de lave, Comptes rendus de l’Académie des sciences, vol. 133,‎ 1901, p. 155-157.. Первая оценка времени магнитных инверсий была сделана Мотонори Матуямой в 1920-х годах: он заметил, что камни с перевернутыми полями были раннего плейстоценового возраста или старше.Cox A.. Plate tectonics and geomagnetic reversals. — 1. — W. H. Freeman, 1973. — ISBN 978-0-7167-0258-0.Glen W. The Road to Jaramillo: Critical Years of the Revolution in Earth Science. — 1. — Stanford University Press, 1982. - ISBN 0-8047-1119-4 В 1950-х годах были усовершенствованы методы радиоизотопного датирования. Аллан Кокс и Ричард Доулл из Геологической службы США хотели узнать, происходят ли изменения через регулярные промежутки времени, и пригласили геохронолога Брента Далримпла присоединиться к их группе. Они создали первую шкалу времени магнитной полярности в 1959 году. По мере накопления данных они продолжали совершенствовать эту шкалу, конкурируя с Доном Тарлингом и Яном Макдугаллом в Австралийском национальном университете . Группа под руководством Нила Опдайка в геологической обсерватории Ламонт-Доэрти показали, что такая же картина изменений была зафиксирована в отложениях глубоководных кернов. В 1963 году Фредерик Вайн и Драммонд Мэттьюс предоставили простое объяснение, объединив теорию спрединга Гарри Гесса с известной временной шкалой переворотов: полосы намагниченного дна соответствуют изменениям ориентации магнитного поля в геологическом прошлом Земли''Matthews D. H., Vine F. J.'' Magnetic Anomalies Over Oceanic Ridges (англ.) // Nature. — 1963-09. — Vol. 199, iss. 4897. — P. 947–949. — ISSN1476-4687. — DOI:10.1038/199947a0.. Канадец Лоуренс Морли независимо предложил подобное объяснение в январе 1963 года, но его работа была отклонена научными журналами Nature и Journal of Geophysical Research и оставалась неопубликованной до 1967 года, когда она появилась в литературном журнале Saturday Review.6 Гипотеза Морли-Вайна-Мэтьюса была первым ключевым научным испытанием теории распространения морского дна при континентальном дрейфе. Начиная с 1966 года, ученые Геологической обсерватории Ламонт-Доэрти обнаружили, что магнитные профили Южно-Тихоокеанского поднятия были подобны Срединно-Атлантическому хребту. Такие же магнитные аномалии были обнаружены в большинстве мировых океанов, что позволило оценить, когда образовалась большая часть океанической коры. Исследования остаточной намагниченности, приобретённой изверженными горными породами при остывании их ниже точки Кюри, свидетельствуют о неоднократных инверсиях магнитного поля Земли, зафиксированных в полосовых магнитных аномалиях океанической коры, параллельных осям срединных океанических хребтов. Геомагнитный разворот — изменение магнитного поля планеты, при котором положение северного магнитного полюса меняется местамии с южным магнитным полюсом (не следует путать с географическим севером и географическим югом). Магнитное поле Земли чередовало свою ориентированность между периодами нормальной полярности, в которых преобладающее направление поля было таким же, как настоящее направление, и обратной полярностью, в которой оно было противоположным. Эти периоды называются хронами. Случаи разворота статистически случайны. За последние 83 миллиона лет произошло 183 разворота. Последний разворот Брюнса – Матуямы произошёл 780 000 лет назад''Coe R. S., Mochizuki N, Jicha B. R., Singer B. S..'' Synchronizing volcanic, sedimentary, and ice core records of Earth’s last magnetic polarity reversal (англ.) // Science Advances. — 2019-08-01. — Vol. 5, iss. 8. — P. eaaw4621. — ISSN 2375-2548. — DOI:10.1126/sciadv.aaw4621.Johnson S. K.. The last magnetic pole flip saw 22,000 years of weirdness - When the Earth's magnetic poles trade places, they take a while to get sorted". Ars Technica, 11 August 2019.. Продолжительность полного обращения колеблется от 2000 до 12000 лет, что на один-два порядка меньше продолжительности магнитных хрононов''Clement B. M. .'' Dependence of the duration of geomagnetic polarity reversals on site latitude (англ.) // Nature. — 2004-04. — Vol. 428, iss. 6983. — P. 637–640. — ISSN 1476-4687. — DOI:10.1038/nature02459.Glatzmaier G. A.,. Coe R. S. 8.11 - Magnetic Polarity Reversals in the Core // Treatise on Geophysics (Second Edition) / Gerald Schubert. — Oxford: Elsevier, 2015-01-01. — С. 279–295. — ISBN 9780444538031.. Смещение магнитных полюсов Земли Смещение магнитных полюсов регистрируется с 1885 года. За последние 100 лет магнитный полюс в Южном полушарии переместился почти на 900 км и вышел в Южный океан. Новейшие данные по состоянию арктического магнитного полюса (движущегося по направлению к Восточно-Сибирской мировой магнитной аномалии через Северный Ледовитый океан) показали, что с 1973 по 1984 год его пробег составил 120 км, с 1984 по 1994 год — более 150 км. Хотя эти данные расчётные, они подтверждены замерами северного магнитного полюса.Newitt L. R., Chulliat A., Orgeval J. -J..Location of the North Magnetic Pole in April 2007 // Earth, Planets and Space. — 2009-06-01. — Т. 61, вып. 6. — С. 703–710. — ISSN 1880-5981. — DOI:10.1186/BF03353178.Wandering of the Geomagnetic Poles. Website NOAA. После 1831 года, когда положение полюса было зафиксировано впервые, к 2019 году полюс сместился уже более чем на 2300 км в сторону Сибири и продолжает двигаться с ускорением. Скорость его перемещения увеличилась с 15 км в год в 2000 году до 55 км в год в 2019 году. Такой быстрый дрейф приводит к необходимости более частой корректировки навигационных систем, использующих магнитное поле Земли, например, в компасах в смартфонах или в резервных системах навигации кораблей и самолётов.Trevor Nace. Earth's Magnetic North Pole Has Officially Moved (англ.). Forbes. Напряжённость земного магнитного поля падает, причём неравномерно. За последние 22 года она уменьшилась в среднем на 1,7 %, а в некоторых регионах — например, в южной части Атлантического океана, — на 10 %. В некоторых местах напряжённость магнитного поля, вопреки общей тенденции, даже возросла. Геомагнитный рывок Геомагнитный рывок или вековое изменение геомагнитного импульса является относительно внезапным изменением второй производной из магнитного поля Земли по времени. Название «рывок» было заимствовано из динамики, где оно означает скорость изменения ускорения тела, то есть третью производную его положения по времени (ускорение является второй производной), или, более конкретно, внезапный и кратковременный всплеск или падение этой скорости. Геомагнитные рывки были отмечены Кортиллотом и другими в 1978 году. Самые явные, наблюдаемые во всем мире, произошли в 1969, 1978, 1991 и 1999 годах. Данные до 1969 года более скудны, но есть свидетельства других глобальных рывков в 1901, 1913 годах. и 1925. Другие события в 1932, 1949, 1958, 1986 и 2003 годах были обнаружены только в некоторых частях мира. Считается, что эти события происходят внутри Земли (а не из-за внешних явлений, таких как солнечный ветер), однако их точная причина все еще остается предметом исследований. Кажется, что рывки происходят с нерегулярными интервалами, в среднем примерно раз в 10 лет. В период между рывками, каждый компонент поля в определенном месте , с изменениями времени т'' приблизительно в качестве фиксированного многочлена второй степени, ''А т 2 + B т + C''. Каждый рывок представляет собой относительно внезапное изменение (в течение периода от нескольких месяцев до пары лет) коэффициента ''A этой формулы, который определяет вторую производную; и обычно в коэффициентах B'' и ''C. Сила каждого рывка варьируется от места к месту, и некоторые рывки наблюдаются только в некоторых регионах. Например, рывок 1949 года явно наблюдался в Тусоне ( Северная Америка, длина 110,93°), но не в Шамбон-ла-Форе ( Европа, длина 2,27°). Более того, глобальные рывки, кажется, происходят в разное время в разных регионах; часто раньше в северном полушарии, чем в южном полушарии. Считается, что эти события вызваны изменениями характера потока жидкого внешнего ядра Земли , например, вызванными гидромагнитными волнами, такими как крутильные колебания. Численное моделирование динамики керна успешно воспроизвело характеристики хорошо документированных толчков . В этом моделировании рывки вызваны альфвеновскими волнами, испускаемыми внутри внешнего ядра и фокусирующимися на поверхности ядра. До этих объяснений были также утверждения, что геомагнитные рывки были связаны с сильными землетрясениями. Предполагаемый генератор магнитного поля Земли Общепринятой точкой зрения на источник магнитного поля нашей планеты являются представления. связанные с ядром Земли. В частности считается, что магнитное поле вырабатывается во внешней жидкой части ядра в ходе процессов её взаимодействия с внутренним твёрдым ядром, а также конвекции в сочетании с кориолисовой силой. Внешнее ядро Земли Внешнее ядро Земли представляет собой жидкий слой толщиной около 2400 км (1500 миль), состоящий в основном из железа и никеля, который находится над твердым внутренним ядром Земли и под его мантией . Его внешняя граница лежит 2890 км (1800 миль) ниже поверхности Земли. Переход между внутренним ядром и внешним ядром расположен примерно на 5150 км (3200 миль) под поверхностью Земли. В отличие от внутреннего (или твердого) ядра, внешнее ядро является жидким . Сейсмические инверсии объемных волн и нормальных мод ограничивают радиус внешнего ядра 3483 км с неопределенностью 5 км, в то время как радиус внутреннего ядра 1220 ± 10 км. Оценки для температуры внешнего ядра составляют около 3000–4 500 K (2 730–4 230 ° C; 4940–7 640 ° F) во внешних областях и 4000–8 000 K (3730–7 730 ° C; 6740–13 940 ° F) вблизи внутреннее ядро. Доказательства для жидкого внешнего ядра включают в себя сейсмологию, которая показывает, что сейсмические поперечные волны не передаются через внешнее ядро. Из-за его высокой температуры работы по моделированию показали, что внешнее ядро представляет собой жидкость с низкой вязкостью , которая турбулентно движется . Теория Динамо рассматривает вихревые токи в никель-железной жидкости внешнего ядра в качестве основного источникаМагнитное поле Земли . Средняя напряженность магнитного поля во внешнем ядре Земли была измерена как 2,5 миллисела , что в 50 раз сильнее, чем магнитное поле на поверхности. Внешнее ядро не находится под давлением, достаточным для того, чтобы быть твердым, поэтому оно жидкое, хотя имеет состав, аналогичный внутреннему ядру. Сера и кислород могут присутствовать во внешнем ядре. Поскольку тепло передается наружу к мантии , общая тенденция заключается в замерзании внутренней границы жидкой области, что приводит к росту твердого внутреннего ядра за счет внешнего ядра. Этот показатель оценивается в 1 мм в год. Внутреннее ядро Земли Внутреннее ядро является самой глубокой геосферой Земли и, согласно сейсмологическим исследованиям и магнитного поля, представляет собой сплошной шар радиусом около 1220 километров, что составляет около 20% радиуса Земли или 70% радиуса Луны.Monnereau M. et al. . Lopsided Growth of Earth's Inner Core. // Science. — May 21, 2010). — 328 (5981): 1014-1017. — DOI:10.1126/science.1186212.Engdahl E. R., Flinn E. A., Massé R. P. Differential PKiKP Travel Times and the Radius of the Inner Core. // Geophysical Journal International ''— 1974 — '''39' (3): 457–463. — DOI:10.1111/j.1365-246x.1974.tb05467.x. Считается, что внутреннее ядро состоит из железо-никелевого сплава с примесью некоторых других элементов. Давление во внутреннем ядре Земли несколько выше, чем на границе между внешним и внутренним ядрами: оно колеблется от 330 до 360 ГПа (от 3 300 000 до 3 600 000 атм). Расчётное ускорение свободного падения на поверхности внутреннего ядра может определено как 4,3 м/с2, что составляет менее половины его значения на поверхности Земли (9,8 м/с2). Считается, что плотность внутреннего ядра плавно изменяется от, примерно, 13,0 кг/л (= г/см 3 = т/м3) в центре до, примерно, 12,8 кг/л на поверхности. Как и в случае с другими свойствами материала, плотность на этой поверхности внезапно падает: считается, что жидкая внешняя компонента ядра значительно менее плотная, примерно 12,1 кг/л. Для сравнения, средняя плотность в верхних 100 км Земли составляет около 3,4 кг/л. Эта плотность подразумевает массу около 1023 кг для внутреннего ядра, что составляет 1/60 (1,7%) от массы всей Земли. Температуру внутреннего ядра можно оценить по температуре плавления нечистого железа при давлении, под которым железо находится на границе внутреннего ядра (около 330 ГПа). Исходя из этих соображений, в 2002 году D. Alfè и другие оценили его температуру в диапазоне от 5400 К (5100 °С; 9300 °F) до 5700 К (5400 °С; 9800 °F). Однако в 2013 г. С. Анжеллини и другие экспериментально получили существенно более высокую температуру для точки плавления железа, 6230 ± 500 К, что примерно равно температуре на поверхности Солнца. Железо может быть твердым при таких высоких температурах только потому, что его температура плавления резко возрастает при давлениях этой величины (см. Соотношение Клаузиуса – Клапейрона). В 2010 году Б. Баффет определил, что среднее магнитное поле в жидком внешнем ядре составляет около 2,5 миллиселла (25 гаусс), что примерно в 40 раз превышает максимальную интенсивность на поверхности. Хотя сейсмические волны распространяются через ядро, как если бы оно было твердым, измерения не могут отличить совершенно твердый материал от чрезвычайно вязкого . Поэтому некоторые ученые рассмотрели вопрос о том, может ли медленная конвекция во внутреннем ядре (как полагают, существует в мантии). Это может быть объяснением анизотропии, обнаруженной в сейсмических исследованиях. В 2009 году Б. Баффет оценил вязкость внутреннего ядра в 1018 Па·с, что в 1023 раз больше вязкость воды и более чем в миллиард раз больше вязкости смолы. История формирования теорий В 1600 году Уильям Гилберт опубликовал книгу «''de Magnete»'', в которой он пришел к выводу, что Земля в целом обладает магнитными свойствами, и предложил первую гипотезу происхождения этого магнетизма — постоянный магнетизм (подобный тому, который обнаружен в магнетите). Несостоятельность указанной гипотезы состоит в том, что планетарное поле требует единой ориентации магнитного материала в толще планеты, что не соответствует реальности. Кроме того, теория не способна объяснить смещение магнитных полюсов. В 1919 году Джозеф Лармор предложил, чтобы динамо могло генерировать поле. Однако, Том Каулинг в 1934 году (теорема о невозможности стационарного осесимметричного, т. е. двумерного, МГД-динамо) доказал, что механизм генерации магнитного поля Земли потоками вещества в жидком металлическом ядре за счёт вращения твёрдого внутреннего ядра не обеспечивает собственной устойчивости (затухает).30,31 Эйнштейн полагал, что между зарядами электрона и протона может быть асимметрия, так что магнитное поле Земли будет производиться всей Землей. Патрик Блэкетт получил нобелевскую премию за серию экспериментов, которые опровергли гипотезу Эйнштейна о фундаментальной связи между угловым и магнитным моментом. Уолтер М. Эльзассер, считающийся «отцом» принятой в настоящее время теории динамо в качестве объяснения магнетизма Земли, предположил, что это магнитное поле возникает в результате электрических токов, индуцированных самоподдерживающемся динамо во внешнем жидком ядре Земли. Его динамо приводилось в действие конвекцией в жидком внешнем ядре при помощи механизма обратной связи между потоками, имеющими две разные геометрии, тороидальную и полоидальную. Чтобы удерживать магнитное поле от омического затухания (которое произойдет для дипольного поля через 20 000 лет), внешнее ядро должно быть конвективным. Конвекции , вероятно , некоторое сочетание тепловой и композиционной конвекции. Мантия контролирует скорость, с которой тепло исходит из ядра. Источники тепла включают гравитационную энергию, выделяемую при сжатии ядра, гравитационную энергию, выделяемую отторжением легких элементов (вероятно, серы, кислорода или кремния) на внутренней границе ядра по мере его роста, скрытую теплоту кристаллизации на внутренней границе ядра, и радиоактивность калия, урана и тория, На заре XXI века численное моделирование магнитного поля Земли показало несостоятельность выдвигаемых теорий в отношении источника планетарного магнитного поля. Первоначальные модели были ориентированы на генерацию поля путем конвекции в жидком внешнем ядре планеты. Необходимо было показать генерацию сильного поля при однородной температуре поверхности ядра и исключительно высокой вязкости жидкого ядра. Вычисления, которые включали более реалистичные значения параметров, давали магнитные поля, которые были мало похожими на Землю, но также указывали путь к уточнениям модели, которые в конечном итоге могут привести к точной аналитической модели. Решением этой проблемы видится в незначительных колебаниях температуры поверхности ядра в диапазоне нескольких милликельвинов, которые приводят к значительному увеличению конвективного потока и создают более реалистичные магнитные поля. Категория:Нерешённые проблемы современной геофизики Категория:Магнитное поле Земли Категория:Проблема формирования магнитного поля Земли